Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King buildings
The buildings are created using Architek as ways to expand the kingdom population, improve the city morale and improve the abilities and equipment of your commissioned adventurers in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. Houses .]] Houses are where citizens and adventurers live. Each house will produce only one aspiring adventurer. Inside any house a heart meter shows the overall happiness of the family. Visiting an adventurer's home when they have been KO'd in battle will boost their own morale making them feel better when they go back on the job the next day. The houses have a collective limit of 40-50. But some type of houses have their own limit as well. MLaaK House.jpg|Small House. MLaaK Large house.jpg|Large House. MLaaK Spacious house.jpg|Spacious House. MLaaK Luxurious house.jpg|Luxurious House. Lilty hut.jpg|Lilty Hut. MLaaK Selkie den.jpg|Selkie Den. Yuke shack.jpg|Yuke Shack. Citizen's Shops Placing them close to houses improves the happiness of the families nearby. Also the morale gauge is filled every time a citizen shops in them. Every new shop adds to the Morale Spheres maximum. Bakery-FFCCMLAAK.png|Bakery. FFMLaaK Emporium.jpg|Emporium. Adventurer's Shops These shops allows adventurers to buy equipment and items. Adventurers will buy items and equipment of a level within 5 of their own; although the inventory at each shop only lists the highest level of item available, items of every level below that are also available. Whenever a establishment have a special sale, it will display exclusive items for the adventurers to purchase. New and improved items can be research by funding. Each shop has a limit of 3 buildings and occupy a 2x2 size space. Weapon Shop A weapon shop specializes in gear for offense. At first you can only erect one weapon shop, but you can build more later. Each of the shops will then offer a different array of weaponry to sale, but all shops will sell Rods once a Black Mage or a White Mage is commissioned and Daggers once an Emporium is built. Better weapons will enable adventurers to defeat heavily armored foes. Cost: 200 elementite. Armor Shop This shop specializes in gear for the defense. Like the weapon shop, each armor shop will display a different array of armory, but all shops will sell Robes once a Black Mage or a White Mage is commissioned and Shields once an Emporium is built. Better armor is essential to the adventurer's survival. Cost: 350 elementite. Item Shop A shop that sell adventuring supplies. Each Item Shop will display a diversity of merchandise. All shops sell Magic Torches once the Emporium is built. Better items will enable adventurers to heal and remove status ailments. Cost: 300 elementite. MLaaK Weapon shop.jpg|Weapon Shop. Armor-Shop-FFCCMLAAK.png|Armor Shop. MLaaK Item shop.jpg|Item Shop. Adventurer's Buildings These buildings enable adventurers to change to a particular job (Clavats only). When an adventurer changes jobs, they lose their abilities/spells from the previous job. To change jobs a Behest must be issued at the castle. They also sell and research the abilities/spells associated with that particular job, and adventurers will shop at these buildings just like any shop. Each copy of the same Job building offers different spells or abilities. For some spells and abilities, additional buildings are required before they can be researched. As with stores by funding their research it expands the number and quality of the abilities taught in each facility. Gaming Hall A structure that provides a space for adventurers to relax and win prizes. After getting your first Gaming Hall you will be able to change an adventurer's job to Thief. Thief abilities can be purchase and researched here. Up to 3 can be constructed and occupy a 2x1 size space. Cost: 350 elementite. White Mage Temple This facility enables the commission of White Mages and White Magic research. All temples will teach Holy spells once an Inn is constructed and Protective Spells when the first Sacred Shrine is built. A second one is inaccessible in Normal Mode, and occupy a 3x2 size space. Cost: 500 elementite. Black Mage Academy This facility enables the commission of Black Mages and Black Magic research. All temples will teach Enfeebling spells once an Inn is constructed and Thunder Spells when the first Sacred Shrine is built. Allows the Dismantle command to become available. A second one is inaccessible in Normal Mode, and occupy a 3x2 size space. Cost: 500 elementite. Training Hall The Training Hall is a structure where inexperienced adventurers may train their skills and gain experience safely. If a Clavat has changed jobs to something other than a Warrior this facility enables them to change back into one. This place is also were Warrior abilities and weapons techniques are taught/researched. Only one can be constructed at any one time after the Janktra Plains dungeon has been cleared, and occupy a 3x2 size space. Cost: 450 elementite. Library In this building instead of focusing on a specific job, adventurers go to learn abilities specific to each race. An adventurer of any given race may only purchase the ability that corresponds with his or her race. Research on the abilities must be funded individually, also Lores are only available once a Guild Hall is built. Only one can be constructed at any time once Land of O'Kokuh dungeon has been cleared and occupy 2x2 size space. Cost: 550 elementite. MLaaK Gaming hall.jpg|Gaming Hall. MLaaK White mage temple.jpg|White Mage Temple. FFMLaaK Black mage academy.jpg|Black Mage Academy. MMLaaK Training hall.jpg|Training Hall. MLaaK Library.jpg|Library. Special Buildings Guild Hall The Guild Hall keeps track of all adventurers and wages. It can be used to increase the number of sanctioned adventurers and raise their wages caps. It also lower the price to issue a behest. When a Library is constructed allows the research of Lore. Only one can be constructed at any time once Auris Swordpath dungeon has been cleared and occupy a 2x2 size space. Cost: 300 elementite. Tavern This building allows adventurers to form parties. The adventurers can form parties on their own, but the player can create a custom party, these changes will take place the next day. Only one party can be formed in each tavern. Up to 3 taverns can be constructed and occupy a 2x1 size space. Each tavern becomes available after clearing the Bronkith Crossroads, Musqu Mazewood and Derumi Desert(Hard, Very Hard Mode or DLC) dungeons. Cost: 500 elementite. Inn A structure that will provide a place for travelers to stay. The Inn allows itinerant adventurers and traveling merchants to visit your realm. These people don't count towards your population overall population. Only one Inn can be constructed at any time, once Corrum Sih Highroad dungeon has been cleared, and and occupy a 2x1 size space. Cost: 400 elementite. MLaaK Guild hall.jpg|Guild Hall. MlaaKTavern.jpg|Tavern. FFCCKing-InnArtwork.png|Inn. Parks Parks are outdoor platform-like structures that adventurers can gather around for various purposes. Each time a park is constructed it follows a certain cycle of decor: Trees > Flowers > Trees and Flowers. The only exception is the Sacred Shrine. Sacred Shrine These Shrines have an special function beside the aforementioned when the adventurers are on a mission outside the city. Praying to the crystals will trigger the following effects: *'Shrine of Power': Raise Strength and Toughness of adventurers on the field. *'Shrine of Wisdom': Raise Intellect and Willpower of adventurers on the field. *'Shrine of Life': Restore full-HP of adventurers on the field. MLaaK Frog Behest Post.jpg|Frog Board. MLaaK Fountain park.jpg|Fountain Park. FFMLaaK Boulletin park.png|Bulletin Park. MLaaK Sacred Shrine.jpg|Sacred Shrine. Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King